captivity
by Rinny-chan0218
Summary: Maka has fox ears and tail (cuz its cute) she's taken by a guild of witches for studying and Soul rescues her. He is trying to take care of her and help heal her mind. Set in reverse chronological order.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back. Out of hiatus. Sorry about that. This is my new story and its in reverse chronological order so I apologize if it gets confusing. I'll post chapters as fast as I can. Love you guys! Also, I will be taking requests so... PM me or post it in a review. Either one.**

Captivity: chapter 1: Bacon, choking, and fluff

"Maka" Soul whispered softly.

Maka stirred, pink nipples dragging across the sheets as she stretched, flicking her tail in the air.

"Master." She breathed, ears perking at the sight of him sitting on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Good morning my little princess." He replied, scratching under her chin. She allowed herself to close her eyes and purr at his ministrations before backing off and glaring playfully.

"That's degrading."

Soul smirked. "You know you like it."

Maka stuck out her tongue, but he just laughed. "You know, you have much better places to put that."

Maka pouted. "So did you wake me up for a reason or did you just decide to interrupt my peace to tell me where I can and can't put my tongue?"

Soul kissed her delicate lips, running his fingers over the curve of her spine, causing her to shiver delightfully. "Breakfast is ready. I made bacon." He got up. "And as much as I love seeing you like that, you should put some clothes on. You can arouse me as much as you want after we eat." He laughed and went downstairs.

Maka sat down at the table, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She had done as Soul had asked and threw on one of his shirts, but she left it unbuttoned just to keep things interesting.

Soul set a plate of pancakes in front of her and a bottle of syrup.

"Where's my bacon?" She asked accusingly.

"Until you can cover up, you don't get any." He replied, sitting down across from her with his own plate loaded with bacon.

Maka pouted and stuck out her tongue. "Whatever. Hand it over."

Soul shook his head. "I'm just asking you to button up the shirt. Is that so much?"

Maka wrapped her tail around herself, batting her eyelashes innocently. "Pwease master?" She whimpered, but he shook his head again.

"Nope. I am much better at resisting you now."

Maka smirked. "Oh I bet." She got up from her seat and settled herself down in Soul's lap.

She trailed her tongue along the shell of his ear, nipping at the lobe. Soul fought for control against the oncoming wave of defeat and settled instead to say, "You have a really bony ass."

Maka's ears flattened back against her head and she glared at him. "Because I love you, I am going to forgive you for those words that came out of your mouth just now."

Soul struggled to keep a straight face. "So long as you get off me 'cuz the bones in your butt are totally digging into my thighs."

Maka had half the mind to gouge his eyes out, but instead swiveled her hips against his and snatched up a handful of bacon from his plate.

"Hey!" Soul exclaimed, but she was already gone.

Maka bounded up the stairs, Soul at her heels. He reached out, grasping the collar around her neck and wrenching her backward. Maka gave out a strangled cry, slipping on the hardwood and hitting the floor.

"Oh shit. I am so sorry." Soul said, kneeling beside her.

Maka was holding her throat, tears in her eyes.

"Let me see." Soul reached out, but she flinched back.

"Please don't." Maka whispered. A million flashbacks were running through her head of when she was in captivity before Soul had freed her. None of them any good.

"Maka." Soul said softly. "I really am sorry."

Angel waved his apology away. "It's fine. I'm fine."

He reached for her again and it was all she could do not to shy away. Soul unhooked the black collar from her neck, throwing it down the stairs. "I don't even know why you keep it on."

Maka sighed. "I don't either." She tilted her head back to give Soul a good look at her throat. "Is it red?"

He inspected her carefully. "A little. Damn it. I'm sorry Angel."

She hugged him close, pressing her lips softly against the small scar on the edge of his brow. "You really wanna apologize? Make me another batch of bacon." She giggled, trying to relieve the tension in the air.

"Can I just hold you first?" Soul asked.

Maka was taken slightly by surprise by the request, but she held him tighter, his arms going around her body.

"What I said about you having a bony butt, I was just messing. If it offended you-"

Maka laughed. "It's okay. I know you're just playing around. In case you haven't noticed yet, it's kind of what we do."

He smiled, sitting back against the wall, pulling her with him. She shifted so she was straddling him, tail errect. Soul kissed the corner of her mouth, brushing his lips across her jaw and down the raw skin of her neck. Maka arched her back, and he travelled along the dip in her chest, before going back up. Maka whimpered, but knew he would refuse to go any lower without insistent begging from her. So she let it be, content to just kiss him for the time being.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry that it took so long to update. Some family issues occured and shit went down but I have been challenged to do a Valentine's Day collection of one-shots so if you have any requests, pm me and I will hopefully have that posted around the 14th.**

**Thank you all ~ Emiee**

**Captivity: Chapter 2: Phase One**

She woke to darkness and pain. It took her a moment to realize that she was suspended a few feet in the air. Coils of chains keeping her feet off the ground. She shook her matted blond hair out of her face, squinting into the black in an attempt to gather her surroundings. There was nothing. Just the dark and the pain. Something dripped, the sound much louder than it should have in the suffocating silence. It was probably blood. Or water. Or both. She didn't know, nor did she care. It was all she could do to close her eyes, concentrating her wavelength to find Soul. She sped through a void, light caressing her on all sides of her mind's eye. She quickly located her partner, but before she could reach him, the connection failed. She slumped in exhaustion, making her chains rattle.

She cried out in despair, but her prison did not reply.

A light in the dark forced her open her eyes. Medusa sauntered over, snake tattoos twisting menacingly around her arms.

"And how is my favorite little pet?" She asked with a laugh.

Maka's pointed ears perked as she glared at the witch.

"Oh come now, don't be like that." Medusa went over to a control panel in the wall, flipping a switch. There was a deep rumble throughout the cell as the adjacent wall split, revealing a glass panel. Someone was laying on the other side. Someone with white hair and a black jacket. Soul.

"SOUL!" Maka screamed, and he looked up, haunted red eyes boring into her soul.

"Maka?" Soul said. She couldn't hear him, but she could see his mouth moving. The chains holding her slackened, and Maka fell. She stood on shaky legs, stumbling over to the transparent wall. Maka pressed her palms against the glass and Soul did the same, their hands as close to touching as they could get.

Maka turned to Medusa. "Let him go!" She shouted angrily.

Medusa laughed. "Oh please. We need him."

"Need him for what?" Maka spat. "You have me. What could you possibly need him for?"

"In case you decide to become uncooperative during my experiments." Medusa replied coolly.

Maka looked down and Medusa walked away. The door locking soundly behind her.

Soul tapped on the glass between them and Maka looked up. He was mouthing something, but she was never really good at lip reading so she tilted her head, letting her forehead rest again on the glass. Soul followed suit, and Maka whispered the magic words as their bodies were enveloped in that beautiful white glow.

"Soul Resonance."

"Oh wow!" Eruka exclaimed as Medusa came into the control room. "They're resonating."

"Hmm...interesting." Medusa said. "It seems that because of her firm belief that the clone is her partner, she is able to resonate with it. Open the channels."

Eruka flipped a switch and a screen came up. Through this, Medusa and her crew could see what the weapon and meister pair were sharing through their wavelengths.

_They were in the black room. Soul was at the piano, practiced fingers working their magic as Maka sat in the high backed chair in the corner. Music notes rose from the instrument, swirling and filling the air with foggy sound. Through the haze, images shifted and settled, forming the memories. _

_ Maka tossed Soul aside, launching herself at the immortal. He shouted her name, but she blocked it out. She would prove that she could be strong without him. She shoved Free over the edge, the momentum taking her with him. They fell in what felt like slow motion and then a hand gripped her ankle. _

_ She looked up, saw Soul clenching one of the cables holding the bridge together. She gasped as Free's claws caught on her clothes. Maka screamed when he dug his nails into her skin._

_ "I'm taking you down with me." He roared._

_ Soul grimaced at the extra weight, his hold on her ankle tightening. "I will never let you go." He said softly and Maka's heart soared._

The scene ended, the screen going black. Medusa glanced at another monitor, watching as Maka pulled away from the glass and the Soul doppelganger flashed her a sharky grin.

"Oh how touching." Medusa said with a scornful laugh. "Move on to phase two."


End file.
